doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Time of the Doctor (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px|The Time of the Doctor ist die 263. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 33. Staffel. Handlung thumb|220px|left|Der Planet und viele Neugierige Durch die Weiten des Alls dringt ein Signal, welches von einem unbedeutenden Planeten gesendet wird, der von einem undurchdringlichen Schutzschild umhüllt ist. Das Signal kann nicht entschlüsselt werden, macht aber allen Spezies des Universums große Angst. Die mächtigsten von ihnen haben Schiffe zu diesem Planeten geschickt. thumb|220px|Der Doctor schimpft mit Hirni Auch den Doctor hat das Signal hergelockt. Er reist seit einiger Zeit mit dem noch intakten Kopf eines Cybermens, den er Hirni genannt hat und will herausfinden, was es mit der verschlüsselten Botschaft auf sich hat. Doch der versehentliche Besuch eines Dalek-Schiffes bringt auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Da klingelt das Telefon und am anderen Ende ist Clara. Sie befindet sich auf der Erde und bereitet ein Weihnachtsessen für ihre Familie vor und bittet den Doctor, als ihr Freund zu erscheinen. Er will jedoch lieber ein gerade angekommenes neues Rauschiff untersuchen. Als er dort auf Cybermen trifft und diese prompt angreifen, entscheidet er sich doch dafür, Clara zu helfen. thumb|220px|left|Peinlicher Auftritt beim Weihnachtsessen Diese ist hocherfreut, ihn zu sehen, allerdings sorgt er mit seinem Auftritt bei ihrer Familie für einige Verwirrung, da er nur holografische Kleidung trägt und diese nicht auf die Sehrinde von Claras Familie projiziert hat. Da Claras Truthahn noch immer nicht gar ist, schlägt der Doctor ihr vor, ihn in der TARDIS zu garen. Während das Tier vor sich hin brutzelt, kehrt er mit Clara zu dem Planeten zurück. Hirni hat inzwischen anhand des Signals berechnet, um welchen Planeten es sich handelt: Gallifrey. Der Doctor ist sich sicher, dass Hirnis Berechnungen falsch sind. thumb|220px|Der Doctor und Tasha Da kündigt ein lautes Signal die Ankunft eines weiteren Schiffes an: der Päpstliche Megacomputer. Diese fliegende Kirche war das erste Schiff, das den Planeten erreichte und ihn mit dem undurchdringlichen Schild umgab. Geführt wird die Kirche von der Mutter Oberin Tasha Lem, eine alte Freundin des Doctors. Sie will den Doctor in ihren Gemächern unter vier Augen sprechen. Sie berichtet ihm, dass das Signal aus einer auf der Oberfläche des Planeten befindlichen menschlichen Siedlung kommt und das sie bereit ist, ihm zu erlauben, als Erster hinunter zu gehen. thumb|220px|left|Clara sieht und vergisst Währenddessen bemerkt Clara draußen seltsame Wesen, die sich ihr nähern, die sie jedoch immer sofort vergisst, wenn sie aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwinden. Erschrocken begibt sie sich in Tashas Gemächer, hat aber sofort vergessen, wovor sie sich fürchtet. Nachdem der Doctor seinen TARDIS-Schlüssel abgeben musste, bringt ein Transporter ihn und Clara auf die Planetenoberfläche, wo kalter Winter herrscht. thumb|220px|Angriff der Engel Clara entdeckt im Schnee einen steinernen Arm, der zu einem Weindenden Engel gehört. Offenbar sind sie doch nicht die ersten auf dem Planeten und sogleich nähern sich ihnen mehrere Engel. Der Doctor überrascht Clara mit einem weiteren TARDIS-Schlüssel, den er unter einer Perücke versteckt hat. Die TARDIS materialisiert um den Doctor und Clara und rettet sie so vor den Engeln. Nun kann der Doctor die genauer Quelle des Signals anpeilen und so landen sie in einer kleinen Stadt, die weihnachtlich geschmückt ist. Von einem Paar erfahren sie, dass die Stadt den Namen Weihnachten trägt und außerdem stellen sie schnell fest, dass in der Stadt ein Wahrheitsfeld aktiviert ist, dass jeden dazu bringt, die Wahrheit zu sagen. thumb|220px|left|Ein Zeit-Riss Das Signal kommt aus dem Glockenturm der Kirche, wohin sich der Doctor mit Hirni und Clara begibt. Dort entdecken sie einem der dem Doctor wohlbekannten Zeit-Risse. Er ist nicht allzu überrascht, denn er hatte lange mit diesen Rissen zu tun. Nun sendet jemand durch diesen Riss das Signal sowie das Wahrheitsfeld und der Doctor zieht die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass es die im Time Lock gefangenen Time Lords sind. thumb|220px|Hirni übersetzt mit Hilfe des Siegels Der Doctor trägt noch immer das Siegel des Hohen Rates von Gallifrey bei sich, welches er einst dem Master in der Todeszone entwendete. Mittels des Siegels soll Hirni das Signal entschlüsseln, was ihm auch gelingt. Es handelt sich um die älteste Frage des Universums: Doctor Who?. In diesem Moment wird das Signal für alle um den Planeten kreisende Schiffe entschlüsselt, so dass jeder die Frage erfährt. Der Doctor erkennt, dass die Time Lords, wenn sie die richtige Antwort auf die Frage bekämen, in dieses Universum zurück kehren würden. Dies würde vermutlich zu einem neuen Zeit-Krieg führen, weshalb er Clara bittet, in die TARDIS zurück zu kehren, und ein bestimmtes Gerät in die Ladebuchse für den Schallschraubenzieher zu stecken. Während sie sich zur TARDIS begibt, nimmt Tasha Lem Kontakt mit dem Doctor auf. Er will von ihr erfahren, wie der Name dieses Planeten lautet und sie verrät ihm, dass es sich um Trenzalore handelt. Der Doctor weiß, dass es sein Schicksal ist, auf diesem Planeten zu sterben. Die TARDIS hat Clara derweil zur Erde und in ihre Zeit zurück gebracht. Clara erkennt, dass der Doctor nicht ihre Hilfe, sondern sie in Sicherheit bringen wollte. Bevor die TARDIS vollständig dematerialisiert, berührt Clara den Schlüssel im Schloss. thumb|220px|left|Tasha warnt den Doctor Auch Tasha Lem hat erkannt, dass die Rückkehr der Time Lords einen neuen verheerenden Krieg auslösen würde und dass die Frage deshalb niemals beantwortet werden darf. Sie droht, den Planeten zu vernichten, sollte der Doctor in Erwägung ziehen, den Time Lords seinen Namen zu nennen. Er wiederum entscheidet, dass der Planet von nun an unter seinem Schutz steht. Tasha Lem wiederum ruft im Päpstlichen Megacomputer eine neue Glaubensrichtung ihrer Kirche aus: die Stille. Die Kirche wird von nun an Trenzalore belagern, um zu verhindern, dass der Doctor die Frage beantwortet und seine Feinde zu ihm in die Stadt Weihnachten gelangen. thumb|220px|Die TARDIS und Clara kehren zurück In den folgenden 300 Jahren versuchen die Feinde des Doctors immer wieder, die Stadt einzunehmen, doch sowohl die Kirche als auch der Doctor beschützen die Stadt und ihre Einwohner. Der Doctor hat sein altes Leben fast vergessen, als die TARDIS wieder auftaucht. An der Tür steht noch immer Clara, die den Schlüssel berührte und so mit in den Zeit-Vortex gerissen wurde. Darum benötigte die TARDIS so lange, um nach Trenzalore zurück zu kehren. Nach anfänglicher Wut auf beiden Seiten, freuen sie sich über das Wiedersehen. Clara ist beeindruckt von all den vergangenen Jahrhunderten und erfährt, dass die Time Lords noch immer die Frage stellen. Des Doctors treuer Begleiter Hirni ist inzwischen so veraltet, dass er für immer verstummt und der Doctor erklärt Clara, dass auch er bald sterben muss, da er alle Regenerationen aufgebraucht hat. Plötzlich meldet sich nach vielen Jahren Tasha Lem und wünscht eine Unterredung mit dem Doctor. thumb|220px|left|Die Dalek-Tasha und Clara Er und Clara begeben sich in den Päpstlichen Megacomputer, wo sie erfahren, dass sich das Kovarianische Kapitel unter der namengebenden Madame Kovarian von der Kirche abgespalten hat, um in der Vergangenheit des Doctors wirksam zu werden und mit Hilfe von River Song zu töten. Dies hatte der Doctor bereits vor seiner Bekanntschaft mit Clara verhindern können. Tasha Lem berichtet weiter, dass die Daleks an Kraft gewonnen haben und die Kirche vor drei Tagen attackierten. Sogleich müssen der Doctor und Clara erkennen, dass Tasha bereits zu einem Dalek umgewandelt wurde. Es gelingt dem Doctor jedoch, sie so zu provozieren, dass sie sich gegen den Dalek in sich durchsetzt und ihm und Clara zur Flucht in die TARDIS verhilft. Dort verlangt Clara vom Doctor das Versprechen, sie nie wieder zurück zu schicken. Er gibt es ihr, entscheidet sich dann aber doch, nach Trenzalore zurück zu gehen und Clara auf der Erde allein zu lassen. Es vergehen für den Doctor weitere Jahrhunderte und der Kampf um Trenzalore wird immer blutiger. Am Ende kämpft der Doctor gemeinsam mit der Stille gegen die Daleks - während Clara todtraurig den zuvor begonnenen Weihnachtsabend mit ihrer Familie verbringt. Plötzlich hört sie das Geräusch der ankommenden TARDIS. Doch es ist nicht der Doctor, der Clara abholt, sondern Tasha Lem. thumb|220px|Frohe Weihnachten! Während die Daleks den Planeten überrennen, begegnet Clara in der Kirche von Weihnachten dem inzwischen über 2000 Jahre alten Doctor wieder. Er will sich den Daleks ausliefern, da er keine andere Möglichkeit sieht und sowieso jeden Moment sterben wird. Er nimmt Abschied und Clara und begibt sich auf den Kirchturm. thumb|220px|left|Der Doctor erhält neue Regenerationsenergie Clara wendet sich in ihrer Verzweiflung an die hinter dem Zeit-Riss wartenden Time Lords. Sie antwortete auf deren Frage, dass der Name des Doctors Doctor ist und das dies alles ist, was man über ihn wissen müsse. Wenn sie ihn lieben würden, und das sollten sie, müssen sie ihm helfen. Daraufhin schließt sich der Zeit-Riss in der Kirche und öffnet sich am Himmel von Trenzalore. Aus dem Riss strömt Regenerationsenergie, die der Doctor in sich aufnimmt, woraufhin sofort eine massive Regeneration einsetzt, die alle Daleks und den Kirchturm vernichtet. thumb|220px|Abschied von Amy thumb|220px|Der neue Doctor ist da Clara streift durch die in Trümmern liegende Stadt Weihnachten und begibt sich zur TARDIS. Das Außentelefon ist nicht aufgelegt, sie legt den Hörer auf die Gabel und tritt ein. Auf dem Boden des Kontrollraums liegen die Kleider des Doctors, auf der Konsole steht eine Schale mit Fischstäbchen mit Vanillesauce. Da erscheint der Doctor in seinem alten Outfit und mit seinem jungen, "alten" Gesicht. Clara ist hocherfreut, doch er erklärt ihr, dass dies nun der Start eines völlig neuen Regenerationszyklus ist und er sich verändern, aber niemals seine anderen Leben vergessen wird. Er hat eine Vision von Amy Pond, dem ersten Gesicht, das er als Elfter Doctor sah, die ihrem zerlumpten Mann einen Gute Nacht wünscht. Der Doctor nimmt seine heiß geliebte Fliege ab und plötzlich steht vor Clara ein anderer Mann. Dieser ist verwirrt, freut sich über neue Nieren, während die TARDIS abstürzt. Entsetzt fragt der neue Doctor die verdutzte Clara, ob sie wisse, wie man dieses Ding fliegt ... Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben